News UK May 2008
Brown to intervene to combat high food prices and shortages, May 31 The Guardian, May 31 topic *Peak oil Petition urging the government to reevaluate their position on an imminent peak in global oil production posted on the 10 Downing Street website, May 30 All Party Parliamentary Group on Peak Oil and Gas, May 30 *UK joins international ban on cluster munitions, May 30 Department for International Development, May 30 topic *New research gives landfill sites a green future, May 30 Communities and Local Government, May 30 *The NHS - Europe's biggest employer - pledges to cut its carbon footprint, May 29 Department of Health, May 29 topic *The European beaver will be reintroduced to Scotland for the first time in more than 400 years. Up to four beaver families to be released in Knapdale, Argyll, on a trial basis in spring 2009. May 25 The Scottish Government, May 25 topic, place * 50 MPs sign Peak oil Commons Motion and warn government that global oil production may be peaking, May 23 All Party Parliamentary Group on Peak Oil, May 23 *Sustainable Development Commission and ippr find widespread controversy over key data on air travel in the UK, including the benefits to the UK economy, its contribution to climate change, noise and air pollution, and the potential for technology to reduce aviation's environmental impacts. Report concludes that the high levels of conflict around the effects of aviation are bad for government, the industry, and citizens, creating rising distrust and undermining policy decisions. May 21 Sustainable Development Commission, May 21 topic *Cable car recommended as alternative to Thames Gateway road bridge, May 20 Campaign for Better Transport., May 20 topic *Disadvantaged communities keen to tackle street crime but often feel ignored by official bodies , May 15 Joseph Rowntree Foundation, May 15 topic * First “summer smog” of 2008 warning, May 9 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, May 9 topic *Personal carbon trading - government evaluation finds it "essentially ahead of its time and expected costs for implementation are high." May 8 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, May 8 *Government looks likely to miss over half of the green targets it has set since 1997 despite promising to “put concern for the environment at the heart of policy-making”, a new report by thnktank Policy Exchange reveals, May 7 Policy Exchange, May 7 Out of 138 high level targets surveyed, 60% of targets have been missed, are unlikely to be achieved, or are worded so vaguely as to make meaningful analysis impossible. Two-thirds of the key climate change targets appear unlikely to be met while a massive 88% targets for biodiversity have been missed. Other areas where policy appears to be failing are rural affairs (only 31% met), transport (17% met) and water (17% met). The sole area where a majority of targets are on course to be achieved is waste. *Green Belt loss a daily reality despite government pledges, May 7 Campaign to Protect Rural England, May 7 topic *Regeneration package for eight areas in London Thames Gateway announced, May 7 Communities and Local Government, May 7 *Advertising watchdog receives record complaints over corporate 'greenwash', May 1 guardian.co.uk, May 1 *Taxpayers are subsidising lorries on Britain’s roads, new research shows, May 1 Campaign for Better Transport , May 1 topic References 05